Spying
by anthem2521
Summary: Ginny wants to spy on Ron and Hermione. Harry comes along for the ride.
1. Digging for Gnomes

No I don't own them...now will you give me back my pen.

A/N This is my first fanfic. I would love comments. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

**Chapter 1- Digging for Gnomes**

"Damn it!" Ginny jumped. Her finger pulsated as the little gnome huddled deeper into the weeds.

"Little bugger." She muttered.

She searched until she found the culprit, grabbed it, and whirled it in the air. She watched with grim satisfaction as it landed.

Someone snickered behind her.

She turned and came face to face with the other bane of her existence.

Too bad she couldn't fling him over the fence.

"What are you laughing at?" She said.

Harry started a bit. Obviously he hadn't thought she had heard him.

"Om, nothing...just" His face grew a little pink and his green eyes startled under his glasses.

Oh Merlin, he is worse than a kreazle! Ginny sighed.

"Relax Harry, it's not a test." She gave him a small smile and bent down to pick up her tools. The movement caused him to blink and the pink faded. He answered with a slight smile of his own.

"So what brings you to this part of the house?" Ginny asked, walking pass him and into the cool kitchen, "weren't you supposed to go with Ron and Hermione to the pond?"

For a minute Ginny thought he hadn't come in with her because she didn't hear anything. Then she looked back and saw him studying his shoes.

"Um, yeah" It was painful to hear him. The words were clumsy, "But I decided not to." He looked up from his shoes and stared at her.

"Really?" Her smile extended, "What exactly did Ron bribe you with?"

Harry's eyes widen and then a wonderful thing happened.

He started laughing.

He sat down at the table. His fingers played with the rim of his glasses, "A pair of Cannons shirts."

"OH MERLIN!" She couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"He must have really been desperate to have some time with her!"

Harry smiled, "yeah, I told him it was okay. He could keep them. After all orange wasn't really my color."

That set Ginny off even more. Poor Ron, ever since Hermione had come to stay with them this summer, he had been either avoiding her or tying to get her alone.

"My brother is a git." Ginny said, pulling away the tools, "He should have asked me to help him. I mean it is about time!"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe he didn't want you to do something."

_Me do something_! Ginny thought, _Never!_

_Except..._

Ginny rubbed her dirty hands. Her smile must have been scary because Harry visibly gulped.

"Poor Ron," he muttered.

"Poor Ron is right!" Indignation filled her voice; she sat down in the chair next to Harry. "He has spent the better part of the summer making my life miserable, moaning and complaining about Hermione. You better believe I am going to make him suffer." Harry didn't say anything. He just looked at her.

"Come on, Harry this is classic. Don't you deserve to receive some mental compensation from all their arguments?"

Ginny leaned over to him, her voice falling into a low whisper, "Don't you want to see Hermione's face when we know something before she can tell us?"

Then for a second time that day.

Harry Potter laughed.


	2. Dunking Hermione

**Chapter 2- Dunking Hermione**

Well concealed behind the trees, Harry and Ginny watched Hermione, in a red one piece suit, reading on a blanket on the deck of the pond. Ron's crimson hair became visible on the surface of the water, and then his whole face emerged.

"Come on Hermione, the water is great." They could hear Ron say.

"I bet it is" Ginny whispered to Harry. He gave her a small lopsided grin.

A jolt surged through her stomach...._Oh no you don't._

Taking her eyes away from his scrumptious ..._STOP IT GINNY_...um mouth, She turned her attention back to her brother and his crush.

"It's still too cold Ron." Hermione said, not even bothering to look up from her book. Ginny could see confusion and a shadow of impatience grace her brother's face. Then it changed and he started to grin.

_Oh no_, Ginny thought, she knew that smile.

It was the smile he always had just when he was going to win a chess game.

Poor Hermione, she didn't even see it coming.

"Watch Ron." Ginny said to Harry. She could feel him edge closer to her as he tried to get a better view of the pond and Ron.

"What?" He whispered back.

Ginny leaned her head a little towards him and said, "He is going to do something. A knut says he going to throw her into the water." Ginny wasn't looking at Harry, but she could feel their hair touching. The image of their red and black strands intertwined, caused her lungs to contract.

He must of have heard her tiny gasp because he said, "Ginny are you alright?"

_Ginevra Weasley get a HOLD of yourself! _

With considerable effort, she took a deep breath and said, "Yes, sorry, my finger still hurts." Lame excuse, but he seemed to believe it.

Focusing back to the pond, Ginny noticed that Ron had emerged from the water. A blind flash of orange covered him from his waist to his knees.

_Mum really needs to stop letting him buy his own swim wear. _

He moved on deck, tiptoeing closer to Hermione.

Ginny could see Ron almost directly behind Hermione. His shadow must have tip Hermione off because she turned her head and opened her mouth to say something when he scooped her off the ground, and tossed her in to the pond without another thought.

"R-r-ro-o-n!" Hermione screech died as the water swallowed her.

Ron held his sides laughing.

"She is going to kill him." Harry whispered into Ginny's left ear. A wave of goose bumps cascaded down her skin.

"Um-yeah", her voice cracked. Clearing her throat and trying to steady her pulse Ginny kept her eyes on her brother's shaking back and said, " But at least Ron is having a good time."

Then she noticed Ron's shoulders tense and all trace of amusement gone.

Hermione hadn't come up.

A/N Cliffhanger! Evil I know, but I promise I am already tweaking chapter 3 and it will be up tomorrow. By the way, although the story doesn't state it, it takes place the summer after Ootp. I want to thanks all the reviewers for their encouragement! It really means alot! The idea of a deck came from MrIntel's **Consequences of the Heart**


	3. A Game of Chess

**Chapter 3- A Game of Chess**

"Hermione!" Ron screamed.

Before Ginny could think, Ron dove into the spot Hermione had disappeared.

Harry tried to spring out of their hiding place, but Ginny stopped him.

"No, let him get her."

Harry turned to her. His green eyes twin suns of emerald fury.

"She could drown Ginny." His voice was thick.

"I know. Let him try Harry." It was hard to breathe. She didn't know what made her say it. Any other time she would have been running to get help.

Harry's arm bulged in her hand.

"I'm going." Ginny flinched. The rage in his voice burned.

"Okay." They started to move, when Ron's bright head popped up by a brown one; followed by a racking cough emanating from Hermione.

The muscles in Harry's arm relaxed.

"She's breathing." He sounded almost surprised.

"Thank Merlin." Ginny took a deep breath to steady her heart.

They saw Ron gradually move Hermione to shore.

Ginny could clearly see the strain and fear on Ron's face.

But it was _how_ Ron was looking at Hermione that caused Ginny's lungs to contract.

He was looking down at her as if she was precious.

Like she was light.

It was breathtaking.

Her own eyes blurred by stinging tears. "Come one Harry." Once again Ginny pulled on his arm.

"What!" he hissed, "don't you want to know if she is okay."

Ginny shook her head, her eyes on the grass and consternated on dragging a reluctant Harry Potter with her.

"I don't need to Harry; Hermione is going to be fine. More than fine." Swirls of emotion were drowning her. Why did she feel so overwhelmed? She was relieved Hermione was okay and Ron had saved her. She knew without a doubt was that look meant.

And it was killing her.

Maybe the gnome was up to this, a cruel joke showing her what she wanted yet couldn't have. She shouldn't been jealous, but she was.

At least the youngest Weasley male won his prize.

"Ginny are you alright?" Harry's quite voice started her.

She had forgotten he was here! Wow, that was a first.

"Sure Harry, why do you ask?"

His eyes were a darker, kinder green, "You're crying."

They stopped. Was she? She let him go and swiped her face, surprised to encounter wetness on her cheek.

"I'm fine." She tried to grin. Harry didn't seem to believe her. Ginny sighed, "I'm just happy for them. "She was, deep down, pass the hurt, a sister was dancing, singing, _"About time!"_

_Just act cool Ginny, until you get in inside._

"It's a girl thing." She winked, hoping he would let the subject die.

But he didn't.

Harry looked confused, "But we didn't see anything happen. I mean besides-"

_Honestly, boys were so clueless!_ Ginny smiled softly, "Harry, trust me, when you see them again tonight, they will be together." She turned away from him and headed to the Burrow. The sight her house banished a bit of the sadness around her heart.

There things made more sense.

Harry hurried next to her.

"Ginny?' Her name sounded almost like a whisper on his lips.

"Yes Harry."

"Do you want to play some chess?'

She took her eyes off the house and tilted her head to Harry.

He appeared interested in her answer. His eyes focused on her face.

Maybe it wasn't want she _really_ wanted from him.

But for now it would be enough.

"Sure."

Harry smiled.

_A/N Thanks for everyone who read! It meant the world. After spending so much time reading, I now understand the values of the review! By the way, I have enabled anonymous reviews and you shouldn't have to log in to leave one._

_Also special thanks to my beta Ili for reading and fixing my embarrassing mistakes!_

_Look out for Ron and Hermione's side of the story. What happened after Ginny and Harry left? It should be be out soon!_

_Thanks again!_


End file.
